Off the Chain
by MoonstoneSeers
Summary: Carl gets a interesting day when he get's his first kiss from Bonnie and catches Mickey in Ian's bed, with the young boy questioning his older brother about Ian's sexuality and relationship with Mickey. The questioning continues on later when the pair are in their shared bedroom, with Ian teaching Carl a few things and Carl seeing if it really is off the chain.


**With this story, we welcome a new member to the team, the second 'E' also known as Eric who helped out with the Under the Dome and Austin & Ally crossover story. This story is based around Carl's curiosity with homosexuality and the relationship he has with his brother Ian. While we may have gotten some facts of the show wrong, we hope you forgive us and enjoy the story. Reviews are welcome and the usual disclaimers such as we do not own this show apply.**

* * *

"_Oh my god, I'm about to have my first kiss_" thought Carl, as he could only watch with a grin on his face as Bonnie slowly moved towards him, with the snow dropping around them.

The grin on his face dropped and the twelve year old got serious as she stepped closer, until they were about to step away from each other. Bonnie made another step as they leaned in, their faces close to each other as their eyes began to shut. With the eyes shut, they moved together as Carl rest on the left side of her nose and his lips pushing against her top lip, with hers on his bottom. The pair shared their first kiss, with Carl lightly sucking on her top lip as the pair continuing to kiss for a few seconds before the pair pulling out of the kiss and Carl giving Bonnie a look as the snow continued to fall down on them. The pair stepped back with each other, with Carl beginning to grin again, the happiness of his first kiss clear in his eyes.

"… What do you think?" asked Bonnie, with Carl happily nodding causing her to happily giggle and walk off, leaving Carl standing there grinning. As the cold started to get to him, the twelve year old made his way home, his thoughts not on his father dying for the first time in a long time; he had gotten his first kiss and had stolen a car. Carl arrived home quickly and made his way to his bedroom, planning on dropping his bag on the floor and dealing with something he wanted to do since the kiss, before stopping when he saw the sleeping form of his brother's friend Mickey sleeping in Ian's bed.

"_Is Ian gay?"_ wondered a confused Carl, as he dropped his bag then removed his beanie, coat and over shirt before leaving his room to find Ian, who was doing pull ups.

"What do you want Carl?" asked Ian as the younger boy walked up to him.

"Is Mickey your boyfriend?" asked Carl, as he watched Ian doing pull ups using a door frame, his eyes occasionally checking out his brother's hairy arm pits.

"We hang out." said Ian awkwardly, not wanting to talk about his love or sex life with his younger brothers.

"He's in your bed…" said Carl softly, wondering why Mickey was in his brother's bed "Do you love Mickey?"

"I like how he smells…" said Ian, hoping the younger boy would end his questions.

"Whatcha asking stupid fucking questions for?" asked Mickey with a slight growl as he walked out into the hallway.

"You were nicer when you were asleep." muttered Carl as he turned to look at Mickey, as he looked at his brother once more before walking past Mickey and into his bedroom.

As he entered the room, the twelve year old lied down on the bottom bunk, sinking into the bed as his thoughts went back to the softness of Bonnie's lips against his own, with the occasional confusing stray thought of his brother working out. Carl moved his hands down and took a hold of his black t-shirt and eased it up his chest until it was resting under his armpits, with the twelve year old lightly rubbing his chest moaning from the feeling of his warm fingers on the cold olive toned skin. While his chest wasn't anything to be proud about muscle wise, the twelve year old's chest was fit enough for him; he could work on muscles when he was older.

"Mmm." moaned Carl, as the twelve year olds finger strayed across his brownish nipple, with Carl letting the touch linger as he enjoyed the pleasure he was getting from his sensitive nipples, Carl's thoughts shocked at the amount _"This was nearly as good as my hand."_

Carl stopped his assault on his nipples, with the twelve year old removing his shirt slowly, and ran his hand over his tiny patch of arm pit hair that had slowly began to come in. He turned his head and looked over at Ian's bed and saw a pair of the seventeen year old's boxer briefs. While he had never thought of Ian sexually before, he thought back to the conversation and started to wonder what Ian smelt like, with the twelve year old getting off of the bottom bunk and tip toeing to Ian's bed and picking up the pair of boxer briefs.

"_Wow it doesn't smell too bad."_ admitted Carl to himself, once he had moved back to his bed and pressed his half-brother's boxers to his nose.

The twelve year old was shocked at how much he enjoyed the slightly sweaty smell that reminded him fully of Ian with Carl shocked as he unintentionally moved his hand down to massage his crotch. With careful deep inhales of the underwear, Carl could feel his young prick harden, curious as to what it would feel like pleasuring himself as Ian's musk filled his senses. Carl jumped back up into his bed placing the boxer briefs near his head, he began to squeeze and stroke himself through his own boxers, enjoying the sensation with a lazy smirk.

"_Damn, this is better than I thought it would be."_ Carl thought as his hand began to move faster. _"I wonder what it would feel like if someone else was doing this for me."_ with a regretful pause, Carl wiggled out of his jeans and socks, letting them drop to the middle of the floor. Carl settled in feeling a bit more comfortable and still very turned on, but something still wasn't quite right. With a quick look around the room and a glance to the door to make sure it was shut, Carl pulled off his shirt and boxers kicking them to the foot of the bed and nodded slowly to himself. _"Oh yeah, much better." _he took up the underwear in one hand and stroked himself with the other, picturing his older brothers long fingered hand gripping him firmly, stroking Carl's prick with practiced ease. The image was strange and a bit confusing, but Carl tried not to think about it and just enjoy the pleasurable sensation it brought to him.

"Oh God Ian." Carl mumbled turning bright red as he realized he said it out loud. He looked around the room again worried that he may have been over heard. Satisfied he was still alone, he heaved a sigh of relief and inhaled deeply from the musky fabric.

_"Why does this smell so good now?"_ Carl wondered feeling somewhat uncertain as he breathed in the scent and fondled himself. _"Does Bonnie smell this good?"_ Carl considered for a moment as his hand slid up and down his shaft. All thoughts left his mind as the sensation of pleasure flooded him.

"Oh yeah." moaned Carl softly, as the twelve year old squeezed his cock in order to stop himself from having his orgasm, with the younger boy getting nervous when the door of the room beginning to open.

As the door open, Carl quickly threw Ian's boxer briefs onto the floor, not wanting to be caught wanking while smelling them, jacking off would be awkward enough already, depending on who was walking into the room. Ian strode into the room, looking flushed and sweaty from his work out and hoping to get a nap in before dinner. He closed the door behind him as head heard Carl moan softly.

"Are you jacking off?" Ian asked a little amused.

"Maybe." Carl answered breathlessly.

"Dude, cut it out when other people are in the room, it just gets weird."

"Fine." Carl replied with a resigned sigh, his boyhood swollen and aching. He tried to get comfortable, but the ache in his ball just wouldn't let him. "Man, I need to finish, it's starting to hurt." Carl complained peeking out at his half-brother who had stripped down to another pair of boxer briefs.

"Can you do it quietly? I really don't want to hear it."

"Yeah I'll be quiet, just let me finish."

"Fine. Just this once, and don't tell anyone else about it." Ian said resignedly, propping himself up on the bed.

Ian could hear Carl's well lubricated hand sliding up and down his prick in an eager effort to bring himself to completion. Despite himself, Ian couldn't help but get a little turned on at the sounds of his brother pleasuring himself. He noticed a pair of his own boxer briefs laying on the floor, not far from Carl's jeans. Ian didn't remember leaving them there. He looked up at Carl as he squirmed in his bed trying not to moan or be too loud, and wondered if the younger boy had been using them in his self-pleasure. The thought was strangely hot, could Carl be thinking of him as he jacked off? Ian shivered a pleasurable shudder as he heard Carl grunt and moan softly as he climaxed.

"Better?" Ian asked with a smirk, as he looked at the twelve year old who blushed a little.

"Yeah." Carl breathed still feeling the after effects.

"Good, can I please have a nap now?"

"Sure." Carl managed to get his breathing back under control "How do gay guys have sex?" He asked without prelude.

"What?!" Ian choked out.

"How do gay guys have sex? I mean wouldn't their cocks get covered with shit all of the time?"

"It's not like that," Ian explained knowing he wouldn't have peace until Carl was satisfied. "Your ass isn't always full of shit, it's just when you feel you need to take one. Besides, that's not the only way gay guys have sex."

Carl considered that for a moment. "So they like jack each other off too?"

"Sometimes, but they do other stuff too." Ian answered knowing there would be a follow up question without a doubt.

"How else do they do it?"

"They can suck each other off." Ian answered not wanting to get into the more foreign concepts. Carl seemed satisfied for a while, and Ian felt himself on the edge of sleep when Carl spoke again,

"How big is yours?"

"My what?" asked Ian, wondering if Carl was really asking him about the size of his cock.

"Your dick." answered the twelve year old his voice laced with innocent curiosity.

"Why do you want to know?" replied Ian with a slight sigh.

"Just curious if mine will get as big as yours," The twelve year old answered innocently, with Ian considering his answer for a moment.

"You might. How big is yours now?" Without answering Carl jumped out of bed, proudly displaying his erect boyhood. Ian glanced at it, his pulse jumping slightly at the sight. "Yeah, it could, mine was about that size at your age..."

"Can I see it?" asked Carl, with Ian looking over to the door feeling a slight thrill of panic, he nodded to the door keeping his voice low.

"Lock the door and I'll give you a quick look," said the older boy, with a part of Ian screaming that this was a bad idea, but he squashed it firmly down for the time being. Carl returned from the door quickly, his rock hard member still standing proudly.

"Fuck man, are you always hard?" asked Ian, as he noticed his little brother's erect cock.

"Pretty much...I've even found a way to get off in the middle of class..." The twelve year old said with a shrug.

"Way too much information...alright remember no one can know about this, not Fiona, Lip, Debbie or Frank, no one got it?"

Carl nodded vigorously his eyes wide and excited. Ian steeled himself and stood, his own prick standing semi erect as Carl drank in the sight.

"Can I touch it?" Carl asked, only to be interrupted by a pounding on the door.

"Dinner! Come on guys move it!" Fiona's voice broke through Ian's mental haze.

"Uh maybe later..." He said moving quickly to pull on some clean clothes. "You can keep those if you want, just don't let anyone see them, got it?"

"Got it." said Carl, with a grin as he broadly nodded.

"Get some clothes on, and try not to look like a sex crazed freak when you come out," Carl gave Ian a devilish smirk as he slid on his boxers. "Forget it, they'd think there was something wrong with you if you weren't." Ian unlocked the door and slid out into the hall leaving the twelve year old to redress on his own.

Ian closed the bedroom door behind him leaning against it briefly to collect himself before making his way into the dining room where the others were already gathered around the table passing food and talking loudly. Lip sat next to Ian passing him a plate piled with food.

"So have you walked in on Carl yet?" Lip asked grabbing some ketchup.

"Huh?" Ian asked suddenly feeling like a deer in the headlights.

"You know, walk in on Carl doing his favorite activity? Pulling his pud. I've walked in on him three different times, the thing that gets me is that he doesn't care who else is in the room, he just keeps going,"

Ian laughed a little noticing Carl grinning at him as he took a seat across the table from Ian.

"Yeah, it seems to be his new favorite play thing," Ian offered lamely.

"Gotta use it or lose it," Carl said with a smirk.

"Why do guys care so much about sex?" said a frustrated Debbie, with the boys stopping their conversation.

"Because it feels awesome!" said Carl with a massive grin on his face.

"How would you know?" asking Debbie, knowing full well that the twelve year old had never had sex, nor would he anytime soon.

"If my hand's anything like the real thing, it's off the chain." said Carl, with Ian and Lip rolling their eyes at their younger brother who grinned in response to Lip, before blushing a little when he looked at Ian. Ian just shook his head shoving a breadstick in his mouth, grinning around it expertly. Carl gulped at the sight, his pulse and dick both picking up.

"Yeah, well one thing this world doesn't need is any more little Carls running around," Fiona commented dishing food onto Liam's plate.

"Why! The world needs some more mes, keep it on its toes." The twelve year old smirked as the rest rolled their eyes. The conversation continued in similar fashion as they quickly finished their dinner, with Carl and Ian heading back into the bedroom once they had gotten to go ahead to leave.

Ian flopped down on his bed still not believing the way things had gone over the past couple of hours, only to have his train of thought completely derailed as Carl jumped into the bed with him.

"What's up short stack?"

"Just me." Carl smirked shedding his clothes much to Ian's confusion. "Think we can finish what we started?" Ian gave Carl a puzzled look.

"You sure?"

Carl grabbed his swollen boyhood waving it at Ian, "You tell me."

"Haha, ok." Ian got up and made sure the door was shut and locked, before stripping down and settling in next to Carl.

"Can't we do this on your bed?" complained Carl squirming around on his smaller bunk.

"Yeah I'm not having your wad on my bed, and it's not my fault you fell off the bed jerking it, so now Fiona makes you sleep down here." smirked Ian, with the twelve year old blushing a little.

"I still get to touch it right?" Carl asked giving Ian big brown eyes.

"You can even stroke it a little if you want, just to see how different it feels." Ian leaned back, spreading his legs a little to allow his little brother access to his steadily growing manhood.

"Damn that's big, and getting bigger…"

"Uh yeah they kinda do that," Ian teased as Carl tentatively touched Ian's cock.

"Wow…" Carl breathed feeling strangely excited from his touching his brother so intimately.

"Guess it's my turn to return the favor" smirked Ian.

"What are you doing?" asked Carl nervously as Ian's hand moved closer to Carl's own.

"Teaching you a few things" smirked Ian as he reached out and wrapped his hand around his younger brother's shaft, causing Carl to moan.

"Oh god… that feels so good, Ian!" moaned out Carl as his older brother's hand began to move up and down on his cock.

"If you think that's good, this is going to be wild for you." smirked Ian, as he leaned down and slowly took his younger brother's cock into his mouth his tongue wrapping around Carl's cock, which was causing the twelve year old to twitch wildly from the feeling of getting his first blow job.

"Holy shit!" moaned out Carl, as the pleasure rocked through his body, with the twelve year old wonder if it was only this good with guys_ "If this is what getting a blowie from a guy is like, no wonder Ian is gay!"_

"Enjoying?" asked Ian, as the older boy pulled off of his younger brother's cock and smirked at the younger boy.

"Yes!" said Carl with a slight groan from the loss of pleasure as Ian leaned back down and took the twelve year old's cock back into his mouth causing Carl to cry out with another moan "OH MY GOD YES!"

As his older brother went back to bobbing up and down on his cock, Carl gripped onto the sheets of his bed in order to keep him still as the pleasure of being in Ian's warm wet mouth controlled his body. After bobbing on the younger boy for a little while, he pulled off and started licking down the length of Carl's cock, until he reached the younger boy's small balls, taking one into his mouth and suck on it to the enjoyment of the twelve year old. He let the ball slip out of his mouth before sucking the other one into his mouth and sucked on it for a few moments, with the other boy then taking both into his mouth as he enjoyed the moans of his little brother. As he listened to Carl's moans getting louder, Ian pulled off of the younger boy's balls and licked back up the small shaft, taking it into his mouth and returning to bob up and down on the boy who was getting close to the edge.

"Mmmm… Oh fucking god!" moaned out Carl, as the twelve year old moved his hands down to Ian's head, lightly running his hand's through this older brother's hair as he pushed the older boy further onto his cock. Knowing from experience that his younger inexperienced little brother was getting closer to his orgasm, Ian allowed Carl to take slightly control, keeping his mouth around the shaft as the younger boy thrust into his mouth as hard as he could.

"Oh fuck! Oh god Ian I am going to…" moaned the twelve year old as he hit his orgasm and climaxed into his older brother's mouth, with Carl letting go of his older brother's head once he was sufficiently spent. Carl continued to twitch around on the bed as Ian continued to suck on the twelve year old's sensitive cock, with the younger boy moaning from the feelings.

"So how did you enjoy your first blow job?" asked Ian with a smirk on his face as he pulled off of the younger boy's sensitive cock, with the younger boy panting hard as he tried to come down from his orgasm.

"It was off the chain! It felt so amazing!" said Carl with a massive grin on his face, once the twelve year old had calmed down and his energy had come back to him, with Ian smirking.

"Glad you liked it." smirked Ian as the older boy reached down and grabbed onto his cock, giving it a few strokes with Carl turning his attention to what his older brother was doing.

"Do you want me to… you know… suck you…?" asked the twelve year old slightly nervous, as he looked over at Ian's cock, watching his older brother slightly stroking himself.

"Do you want to try it?" asked Ian, not wanting to push the younger boy into sucking him even if he would willingly pump a load into his younger brother's mouth. Carl thought about it for a few minutes before nodding softly "Are you sure?"

"Yeah." said the younger boy, trying to sound confident as his nervousness and curiosity fought to see which won.

"Okay, but let's go over to my bed." said Ian with a slight shrug as the brothers moved over to Ian's bed giving them more space compared to the small bunk that Carl and Lip slept on. Once he had lied down on his bed, Ian looked at Carl who had moved in between his legs "You sure about this short stack?"

"Yeah." said Carl still a little nervous as he reached out and grabbed onto his older brother's cock, who moaned slightly from the touch of the younger boy's hand and the kink of doing this with his little brother. Ian watched on as Carl stroked him a few times, before the younger boy leaned down and took a trial lick of his older brother's cock with the younger boy not minding the taste. After a few more trial licks, he took it into his mouth and slowly started to bob up and down on the older boy's cock.

"Mmmm." grunted out Ian, as Carl began to bob up and down on his cock, the twelve year old continuing until the brother's heard the door knob being turned.

"Shit!" muttered Ian, as he pushed Carl off his dick, with the twelve year old quickly throwing Ian a pair of boxer briefs while slipping on his own, the pairing knowing it wouldn't take long to unlock the door. Carl jumped into his bed and the brother's covered themselves with seconds to spare as Lip walked in.

"So why was the door locked? What's going on in here?" asked Lip, as the older boy looked at his younger brothers in confusion seeing that both of them were shirtless and lying in bed with their waists covered _"Were they just?... nah." _The brothers made small talk as Lip stripped down to his boxer briefs and climbed up onto his bed with the younger two waiting for Lip to fall asleep. Once he could hear the snores of his older brother, Ian climbed out of bed and moved over to the bunk bed and looked down at Carl, who watched on as Ian leaned closer.

"Next time we are alone, you owe me one little brother." whispered Ian lustfully, as he leaned closer to the twelve year old and used his tongue to tickle the younger boy's ear with Carl feeling his cock twitch at the thought of fooling around with his brother again.

Carl listened to the older boy move back to his bed with the twelve year old moving his hand under his sheets, gripping onto his cock from over his boxer briefs, letting out a light moan from the feeling of squeezing his cock. He moved his hand into his boxers and lightly massaged his shaft, as he thought about sucking his brother's cock again, with Carl wondering if Ian would cum in his mouth or pull out, and what he would do if he had his brother's load in his mouth. The twelve year old felt a little awkward when his mind worked out he would probably swallow just to see what Ian's cum tasted like. His thought's slowly turned to Bonnie and the kiss they had shared earlier today with his mind quickly joining the memory together to imagine,Bonnie having her lips around his cock bobbing up and down. Carl's mind stayed on Bonnie for the rest of the night and the following day, with the thought of her sucking him getting more intense once they had got detention together with Carl quickly inviting her to come home with him. As they walked back to his home from detention, his thought's came back to what Ian had said about Mickey and that he liked how Mickey had smelt, with the twelve year old beginning to wonder if he would like what Bonnie smelt like.

"_I bet she smells amazing._" thought Carl, with the twelve year old trying to ignore the fact he had enjoyed the smell of his brother a lot, which he had gotten a whiff of while sucking his older brother.

Once they reached his house, Carl led his girlfriend through the house to his bedroom, ignoring the looks he got from Debbie and Liam, with Carl shutting and locking the door behind him. After Carl had locked the door and Bonnie had took in the room, the girl getting a kick out of seeing some of Carl discarded underwear, they kick off their shoes, with Carl also removing his coat and button up as they jumped on to Ian's bed with Carl's back on the wall and Bonnie relaxing with her head on the pillows, after watching Bonnie he pulled out his phone and texted his older brother.

"_I'm in your bed with my girlfriend." _texted Carl, before moving up the bed to cuddle with Bonnie who rested her head and hand on Carl's chest, with Carl turning his head to smell his girlfriend's hair, disappointedly admitting to himself _"Ian smells better."_


End file.
